


Smile like you mean it

by princessfart



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BB-8 Ships It, Developing Friendships, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Jedi Academy AU, Jedi Finn (Star Wars), Kylo Ren Redemption, M/M, New Jedi Order, Post-Canon, Protective Poe Dameron, Rey Needs A Hug, School, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 07:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21193673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessfart/pseuds/princessfart
Summary: Kylo Ren does community service. And by Community Service, it means teaching the "Jedi Way" to Rey...and Finn. Chaos ensues. (And himself, lets be REAL). Post-Canon!!





	Smile like you mean it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my waifu adriancito uwu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+waifu+adriancito+uwu).

This is how Finn ends up with Kylo Ren as a Jedi master.

* * *

He still can't get quite convinced to call him Ben, Ben Solo, discussions went on, _of course_.

Finn didn't quite understand WHy they accepted his apologies, how does one even apologize for mass murder and Yoda knows what?. 

Leia was not hesitant at all, she felt the light on him, and Rey even had visions about it!! But still, Finn was not going to just shrug it off. Poe suggested community service or whatever. Rey went on and on about how “now that he helped us! He crossed over” and on and on and Finn was barely buying it. 

Poe was more on his side. Fist usually cinched tight when they spotted the gigantus dark lord, Leia had to stare at him really hard in order to calm him. Finn was just hoping he would be in the room when he would, eventually, punch him with his whole heart.

Rose would just sneer and steeple her fingers at the mere presence of Unworthy Ben. Rey kept following her around the ship, to the point Rose was deathly afraid of Rey appearing in front of her, Poe suspected her fear of Rey started reigning over her hate of Ren.

One day, at the Rebellion Diner, Poe pointed Rey approaching with her arms crossed over her chest, her now normal “campaign mode” pose, to Rose, which lead to Rose dropping over her food and running to the other direction so fast that BB8, who was on the middle of the path, was sent spinning against a wall.

Rey started running behind her, of course. 

Besides her forgiveness campaign, for the sake of Commander Leia and herself, Rey spent most of the day training with Ky..Ben. Poe would walk around the room over and over, just in case the Ren got into him. Again.

It was quite shocking for Finn that one way K...Ben would appear on his room, at night, minutes before he closed the door.

“Hello” Ben would mutter, hunching in his now usual way, staring deeply at the wall and not at Finn.

“Mm, Yeah, BB8?” BB8 got in front of Finn and made a menacing sound. Ben just stared at BB8 in silence for five minutes straight. Finn was sure he saw a tear roll down his eye, but he ignored it, on the mere fact that for him, this man deserved no mercy and should have been thrown off a planet at the soonest chance possible. 

Ben stood still in front of him. BB8 hissing with anger.

“Ky..Ben, do you need something? Lost something?

Ben just stuttered, Finn couldn`t heard him.

“Just...look at me when you speak ok i didn't hear anything”

BB8 hissed again.

“I, Leia told me to teach you”

“Your mom? Why? Teach me what?”

“The Force

“What with the force?”

“I um...can teach you”. Ben looked him straight into his eyes, Finn just shuddered and started laughing, he held his stomach, BB8 rolled back inside.

“Finn, this is serious”

“You know my name? Not gonna scream traitor at me again?” Finn left out a sneer. A bit of anger got the best of Finn, he stopped laughing and crossed his arms menacingly, he raised his chin a little bit.

Kylo was still taller than him, but it intimidated him, he winced while staring quietly at the floor. He did not speak again.

“Ok i will find you tomorrow i suppose, goodnight”. Finn took one last look at Kylo, he raised his head a bit and looked at him out of the corner of his eye. Finn just sighed and shrugged it off. BB8 bleeped loudly in confusion. 

He closed the door off without a second thought. 

When he woke up, confusion overtook him. Finn looked around his room, it was mostly empty. In the chair next to his bed, he had a medal Leia gave to him. He had some pictures Poe printed of him, Rose and Rey. Connix gave him a night lamp with a cool looking red lava. (She told him he wanted him to have it before Ben could get his filthy hands on it). BB8 usually slept on his room, and sometime a few Porgs would sneak in. Today he could hear a Porg squeaking at the door, and BB8 beeping angrily at it. 

“ASHSDHUASdhsdshit” Finn muttered awkwardly under his breath, the Porg would just not shut up.

He stood up with one single jump, in which he tapped the ceiling with his head, something, it got him groaning in anger while opening the door.

The Porg squeaked and BB8 bleeped in the familiar angry way he had done last night.

Ben Solo was standing outside of his room, fully dressed. 

Ben just stared at Finn, who was still on his pajamas, Finn just nodded and slammed the door shut again. He turned to BB8 who just … bleeped again.

“What the…”

He got the pants under his bed and slided them fastly, put his nearest pair of shoes on and reopened.

Ben Solo was still standing there.

“Please don`t tell me you spent the night at my door or i might have to kick you” Finn was still swaying asleep , eyes not fully open.

Ben stood straight and raised his arm a bit, covering himself up, he looked at the floor blushing

“Um apologies, apologies” he croaked, Finn just examined Ben, he shrugged again.

“I didn't spend the night here sorry i, Rey told me to, training”. Ben was tense and drawn in into himself. Finn examined the giant man, he was almost bunched up in himself, his face was blank and sad. 

“Why would Rey?” Finn muttered, walking outside his room. “So, walk Kylo, take me wherever it is”

“I, um” Kylo stuttered and had to move fastly to avoid being knocked over by Finn “I prefer to be called Ben really, i know i haven't earned it yet”

“Sorry Ben, i was just used to, well”. Finn stared at him, examining his face. He had a lot of bruises and cuts, his dark eyes were deep set and his eyebrows were constantly frowning, Ben mostly did sulking these days, he guessed.

Ben could feel Finn staring him down, and walked away quickly.

BB8 rolled after him, Ben stopped down in the hallway to look at BB8 following him, beeping around and Finn, still wheezing and snoring. Finn caught him staring and watched Ben`s face fill up with remorse.

Ben wasn't as confident or dramatic anymore, he was mostly silent and spent most of his time hiding, he seemed abash and sad most of the time, Finn thought that was exactly what he deserved, but still, it was weird to see a man that caused so much pain to everyone being brought down and punished. 

At some point, he tried to sympathise, at least, it was a quite important attempt, he talked it over with Leia as well, trying to understand why a man like that could get a second chance. It was hard for him to understand, he would get if a person was in the same place he was in a while ago, a kidnapped child murdering for the evil people who took his from his home and made him a murder weapon. Ben was almost at the brink of death trying to save the galaxy, Finn sometimes suspected he might have crossed over to some unknown place only the death knows, and that Rey saved him somehow, but he didn't even say it outloud. Poe was furious when they first brought him in. The mere thought of giving him the chance to get another name was more than a courtesy, it was a gift that could not be repaid.

Finn walked into the room, only to find Rey sitting down, eyes closed and levitating up a bit. Poe was in the back. Finn just stared at him in confusion, he waved at Finn and crossed his arms.

Ben just stood over without moving, he nodded and left. 

Finn walked over in front of Rey, who fell down lightly to the floor, legs crossed over, and looked over at him and smiled, all dimples and everything

“I am so glad you`re gonna learn with me! Commander Leia told me she suspec..” she stood over and shut up when she noticed Finn’s bewildered expression

“Rey…_.what_!” he squeaked

Poe laughed at the back of the room. Finn and Rey turned and stared at him at the same time, Poe just ignored them and grinned one of his amazing smiles 

“Ben is gonna help you with this Finn! You're gonna learn so much, i can help you too! I knew you could use the force!” 

“I can't call him  _ that _ , Rey”. Finn stressed, hands waving ...well, a lot. Rey just stared at him, dumbfounded, because convincing herself also took a while. She sighed and smiled.

Poe just continued to lean on the wall.

“I really...i mean, what else do we call him” Rey crossed her arms, not quite defensive but getting there, Finn didn't like that at all. 

“He killed his father dammit, why does he use his last name? Didn't he hate him or something? Can`t he find another name? We can call him Porg! ” Finn muttered, looking around, trying to figure out where his enemy went.

Rey, arms crossed, and just sighed without dropping her focus on finn

“I mean, is there any other name we can use? Porg is fine” Poe, arms still crossed just threw it out, like that.

Finn got a bit more stressed than before. “Lets just call him asshole. But he does emmitt bird energy, you have to accept it.”

Rey punched him lightly on his arm, Finn still made a dramatic grimace and crunched over. Theatrics Rey was used to. She laughed lightly and got in preparation to throw another punch.

Ben cleared his throat, the three of them stopped and stared. Ben attempted was seemed to be a “smile”. 


End file.
